


reader x Fuze 有梦是好事可惜不现实

by Mitoya



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: A selfish reader, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitoya/pseuds/Mitoya
Summary: Really not good at English





	reader x Fuze 有梦是好事可惜不现实

 

日思夜想，今天，唐突的成为了现实。

你喜欢Shuhrat令人讨厌的样子。

它让你心里阴暗的角落变得越来越变态丑陋，在发觉之前，你年轻的心里充满了热烈的火花，这是你成为一个反恐干员的因由。

每次相遇，共事，Shuhrat依旧是命令式的强硬话语，严苛，冷酷、粗暴的使用战斗单位价值的昔日教官，不分场合从不安抚任何不满的不通人情。

起先是你以为他厌恶年轻莽撞的你，在仅有的几次任务中进行了残酷的人性抉择，你开始理解那种冷酷的正义。当Shuhrat在你面前诠释阿尔法叛逆精神抗拒过损任务，不分亲疏对你伸出援手后，渐渐迷恋于拥有它的Shuhrat‘眷顾’。

你希望他保持这种冷漠的平等，仿佛不亲近任何人，也得不到任何人的亲近。只有这样才能卑鄙的慰藉，根本没有机会，遐想的自己。

Shuhrat被压到在地，他推拒的手弄疼着你数道火辣辣玫瑰花刺刮痕的脸，昨日无情被拒的情景历历在目。

众目之下诡静的教学现场，被自己献出的花束毫不留力的打在脸上。你的鸡巴也因为Shuhrat教官一手抓住你裆部，另一手提起你衣领，把你破窗而出疼痛。后面拿着fuze教官生日礼物的跟随们默默的倒退出去，乖乖的带上门。

Shuhrat那一下抓在你鸡巴上的手感，并不妨碍你疼痛的玩意打算在以后的每一个晚上津津有味的幻想着体验。

但是今天开始，不再需要那些可怜的慰  
藉。

Shuhrat，成为你的所有物。

‘所有物’，它不是‘恋人’。Shuhrat最终也无法挣脱它的强制性。

欣喜若狂的你亢奋得像嗜血的猎犬，精准的第一时间狩猎、扑倒你的昔日教官。他避开你的目光，推脱你的拥抱，逃避你的强吻，抵触衣服下你的抚摸，抓着你脱他裤子的手……你无法更深的理解他从未示人，双眼湿润、脆弱崩溃至绝望的表情，低声请求他赤裸双腿之间的你，不要把硬得不行，发疼的性器捅进来。

你绑起他双手，阴茎操进了他身体。泪沾湿的眼睫毛下Shuhrat彻底绝望的闭上双眼。

你抓着Shuhrat的脚踝，在他被迫打开，屈着架在你肩膀的双腿间重重地挺动自己的硬鸡巴。绑住双手在置物架基脚的Shuhrat生涩、抑压着微颤抗拒的性反应更让你的玩意在他窄热舒服得要命的软肉洞里只顾得一念的疯狂抽插，被他紧致的肉肠温暖包裹到要融化一样。

你得到了他，过去或者未来都是他唯一一人，无论性别。

这意识催加性奋经脉暴涨的阴茎又重又快地捅插着Shuhrat，疼痛的强交让他难耐低吟。

各种暗地里看过的肮脏不堪的性交画面在你脑子里炸开，丰富多样到足够把Shuhrat从羞涩的处女操成淫乱的荡妇。

痛苦的Shuhrat颤着，窄洞被粗暴的开阔，肠肉外翻，湿软滑腻的肠肉含着你表面粗糙的硬鸡巴，肠道反复地被阴茎直挺挺撑胀，捅抽着，受尽摩擦。

你鲁莽得和在梦里初尝荤腥的处男一样，毫不怜惜。身下一米八的Shuhrat喘息困难的在你禁锢中，莽撞下，几次头要撞上置物架基脚。

Shuhrat温热的肠道柔软的包裹着你操干他的阴茎，你性奋到了极致，更蛮横抽插，阴茎在被绞紧中一下下地加重继续捅进去。啃咬着咬紧牙关的Shuhrat，你活生生的要吃了他，无暇去看是不是弄哭了你的Shuhrat。

在爆燃下的欲火，你粗暴地破拆了上帝的‘礼物’，暴风骤雨般的一场象征征服占有仪式的肉欲宣泄后，啖食饱足的你满意的看着眼前景致。

你可以好好的，慢慢的舔着贪食享受他的身体了。你开始温柔的用亲吻安抚，像古老的新婚夜里所托非人，你抑郁的新娘。  
Shuhrat一只手臂挡住自己双眼。他的呼吸声有类似抽泣的尾音。嘴角挂着强行舌吻溢出的唾液。

宽厚的上衣被推挤到上乳，齿痕狼藉遍布在训练饱满的胸肌上，唾液润泽的柔嫩双乳头不堪重负的饱受啃咬和揉扯。

逐渐平缓的急促呼吸的起伏腹腔内，有你还没拔出的阴茎操到他体内深处射入的精液。

你知道不可能，但你真的很有精力在一晚里把像卖弄色相的杂志封面一样，展露着身体的Shuhrat操到怀孕，满肚子都是你的精液。

你之前对他已经想得够多了。

你很快又硬了。舔吻着Shuhrat，揉抓着他的双胸，捏着脆弱的乳头，撑在他肉肠里你的阴茎又快速地抽动，捅插，操了一遍又一遍他。

第二天你终于忍住了，站着后入式的贪婪享受了几个重挺，鸡巴深插在Shuhrat体内后，一手环着Shuhrat，让他背靠你，另一只手撸动他的阴茎。阴茎和Shuhrat一样无精打采。你不舍的拔出在他不堪重负屁股里自己的性器，射在外面，整理自己。把他抵在厕所单间墙上，半跪着，张开嘴吃着他的阴茎，舔到Shuhrat强忍着不满，腿微颤着在你嘴里高潮。你架起他双腿在肩膀，强行舔到生气咕哝的Shuhrat再一次高潮射在你脸上。

Shuhrat厌恶，冷漠的余光中你用手擦，舔舐完他的精液。

身体被你的性器捅进去的那一刻，Shuhrat就不再做抵抗。

你试图回到正轨，彼此像对恋人。

你在满足自己时也努力尝试操射Shuhrat。Shuhrat从厌恶到冷淡，熟练的在性交后背过身，被抱着听你倾诉一生中所有的事情。你想它是有用的，Shuhrat的嘴唇一次次吻起来不再坚决的拒绝。但它似乎也可能是更糟的，Shuhrat平静的眼神里躲藏着第一次强占时绝望的悲伤。

他从不愿和你交流，你只知道Shuhrat是个骨子里自尊暴烈的人。夜里醒来黑暗中对上他的眼睛，你毫不怀疑后一个猜想，你觉得他想杀了你。

你痛苦于成为他绝望的源由，用尽了你的温柔去取悦他。

Shuhrat消失了一段时间，你打听到他不可思议的在外重伤了。伤复回到基地，衣衫匆忙半解的Shuhrat双腿有力地环住你的腰，拉着你衣襟将他压倒，喘息着低声，一如平常命令的语气。

“插进来。”

主动地难以置信。你套子都来不及拆，匆忙地拔出做润滑的手指，阴茎挤进肉洞，开始抽插。

不敢碰Shuhrat太多地方，你观察着他的表情加快挺动，挤了些润滑在手套弄他的性器，另一只手撑着自己。

被干到急促喘息，性器垂滴液体的Shuhrat略带屈辱，低哑的要求。

“重一点，Пожалуйста（请），Больш（多一点），刚才那里。”

你不留余力的操他的敏感点，Shuhrat的阴茎在顶弄中摇晃着射出高潮的精液，溅满两人身体的间隙。

Shuhrat低垂的眼里只剩下几缕悲伤，抓着你背后衣服的手没有松开。你避开折断过的肋骨，轻轻搂住他，或得或失Shuhrat的感觉，你开心又难过。

Shuhrat没有告诉你，是一瞬间想起的你让他夺下父亲的枪。他同时失去了为之努力，挚爱的父亲，抛弃了一生的信仰，几乎失去整个世界。

他会接过你的花束和礼物，在公开场合让你拥吻。湿漉漉的吻被回应，在性交中带着你的双手抚摸，舌头舔遍所有他的性感带。学会了喝酒，醉醺醺的放任呻吟，喘息着坐在你胯上，肉洞吞吐你的硬阴茎。

Shuhrat第一次也是最后一次对你说出心声。

“我恨你。”

你看着他看都不愿意看你，失望透顶的样子，你比面临死亡更难过了。

“你一无是处，连逃跑都不会。”

你选择和毫无生机的伤员留下掩护其他几名队员逃离包围。

“这不是轰轰烈烈的行动，这只是一次小侦查被埋伏，在这样的情况下毫无荣誉，你会被人尽皆知的虐死，成不了你期待的风光英雄。”重伤的Shuhrat讽刺道。

“换过来我会这么做。往后的日子里可能会想起你，但不会太悲伤，不会让我无法继续服役。我就是这样的人。”

Shuhrat看了一眼被他无情刺痛的你，更伤心的捂着他的伤口。

“你还会爱我吗？”Shuhrat可恶到极点的问。

他用你最爱的样子气到你眼泪出来，就是这样可你还是很想骗他开心，说不爱他。你的确是个哪里都给他带来负担的废物，但你始终从一而终的自私。

“不！”你咽呜着眼含热泪对Shuhrat恨恨地说：“我爱你！即使你…什么…什么都不愿意给我…你这么混蛋，狗娘养的冷酷！”

“Спасибо……Я знаю…Почему я выбрал тебя。”  
（谢谢…我…知道我为什么选择你。）

Shuhrat最后一颗子弹没有留给自己。你倒下，目睹Shuhrat血液涌出成泊，滚烫的浸没了你双眼。

你哭着，在床上从梦中醒来。

 

情敌们…满意你们的下场吗？¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 


End file.
